


《珍宝》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 哪怕你去了我永远都无法远航的海域，若你执意离开，我便不会忘记这一夜。





	《珍宝》chapter（1）

“Thor，你应当去参加明晚的宴会。”王后frigga整了整儿子的衣领，Thor是她唯一，也是最骄傲的王子，“你知道你父王的脾气，无论是否会促就联姻，都不该忤逆他。”

“难道我敷衍出席就不会触怒父王了吗？”Thor撇了撇嘴，下意识地抚摸着胸口翠绿色的水滴形挂坠，“您放心，我不会惹事儿。”“你呀，自从上次航海出事了回来就是这副魂不守舍的模样。”frigga笑着点了点Thor的鼻尖，“你也该安定下来了，否则你父王怎么会放心让你上战场？”

“只有上过战场的王子才有资格继承王位，”Thor回过神，扬起眉笑了笑，“母后，我自有打算。”  
Thor要找一个人，或者说，是一个执念。

海水漫过耳际的喧嚣波涛，穿过漫漫冷光的手和鳞鳞鱼尾，还有如同海藻般乌墨色的长发。  
那个神话典籍中的美丽古老生物一般的存在救了Thor，而随着海鸥掠过骄阳如涛的沙滩，唯有留在他掌心的绿珀耳坠，能够证明这一切曾真正发生过。

在王子的坚持下，晚会在船上举行。富丽堂皇的巨轮驶离港口，Thor的左手搭在配件上，站在甲板上向远海眺望。“王子，可别看丢了魂魄。”Thor尚武好战，水手们都同他交好亲近，举着美酒向他致敬笑闹，“都说海里有勾魂的东西，上个月还有西海岸的渔船失踪了。”

“那帮老小子不都说是人鱼么？”有人醉醺醺地加入了讨论，“一个个说得有鼻子有眼的，怎么不撒网捞一个上来当媳妇儿！”“他们见到的大多是儒艮吧，”Thor有些失望地收回了目光，淡淡地打断了喧闹，“就是你们常说的海牛，都是传闻罢了。”

这是Loki成年后的第二年，他抱着被珊瑚刮伤的尾巴躲回了姐姐hela的洞穴里。人鱼族随着人类的扩张和捕捞已经退往了深海，而随着Omega人鱼的弱势和退化，他们往往出生起便是瞎眼缺尾的，只能依靠族群供养活命。

Loki自出生便是条健全漂亮的小人鱼，父母满心欢喜地等着他分化成alpha，他却在六岁那年成了Omega。其他族群中的alpha人鱼闻讯赶来伺机抢夺，谁也不想让这条令人眼馋的小人鱼落在别人手里。

“Loki，再也别回来，永远。”父亲丢下他时红着眼眶反复叮嘱，“回来便是死路一条，我保护不了你。”

“你想去岸上？”hela是这篇海域中最强大的巫族，她庇护了一头闯进洞穴的Loki，将他和自己精心收集的珠宝养在了一起，“没门儿，人类都是黑心毒肠的坏东西。”“姐姐，不全是这样的。”Loki讨好地去揉hela的八个触爪，被卷着胳膊扒拉到了一边，“岸上有许多你喜欢的珍宝，我去替你搜罗一些来。”

“珍宝？”“嗯，有一种特别漂亮。”Loki托着脑袋趴在了礁石上，笑眯眯地诓骗，松石薄绿的长尾打起了卷儿，“像金色的绸缎一般，还有这整片海域都比不上的蓝色宝石。”唔，还会满地跑呢。

“嗯......”hela美艳的面容凑近了Loki，捏了捏他细白的面颊，“又在打什么鬼主意？隔壁海沟里的寄居蟹们被你骗得老巢都没了，现在又骗到我头上来了？”“姐姐......”Loki咕噜噜转了转眼珠，乖乖地抿着唇望向赫拉只是笑。

“罢了，不指望你带什么好东西回来。”hela被瞧得心软了，连炼一瓶魔药都要求助者赔上一只耳朵的狠毒女巫，无可奈何地拂过小人鱼的尾巴，波光涌动，“离开水尾巴就会变成双腿，千万别再沾水。”

“Loki，一个昼夜之内必须要回来，你才是这个洞穴中最名贵的珍宝。”

“知道了！”Loki捧着一只晶蓝色的小水母，飞快地向阳光暖溢的海面游去，“快帮我看看，前些日子被我救下的那个人类在哪儿？”

Thor喝了些小酒，眼前迷迷糊糊地闪过一堆娇花似锦，却半点都记不住名字。他跌跌撞撞地趴在栏杆上吐了一番，却看见海面翻起了滚滚波澜，鳞鳞的绿光一闪而过。

就像他胸口那颗滚烫的耳坠。

年轻的王子睁大了眼睛伸手去捞，却连半弯明月也落不到手心里。他怅然若失地张望了一会儿，却听见背后哗啦一声。

“你......”Thor猛地回头，撞进了一双幽绿的眼睛里，“是什么东西？！”“我是人鱼。”Loki一扬尾巴，掀起的浪潮泼湿了Thor的衣襟，而当他揉着被海水刺痛的眼睛再次睁开时，面前却是赤条条的修长双腿，“看不出来么？”

“嘶......”一个赤身裸体的Omega光明正大的地站在了王子面前，Thor惊吓地四下望了望，见没人看见才解下披风罩在了Loki身上，“这不规矩，不妥......”却一眼看见了人鱼耳垂上形单影只的翠绿耳坠。

“怎么了？”Loki侧头抖了抖水珠，看见Thor面孔上的表情从震惊到欣喜再到纠结，最后居然是脉脉深情，不由得哆嗦了一下。“没事，没事。”Thor无比殷勤地握住了Loki的手，拉着他往船舱里走，“从来没见过人鱼，只是觉得......十分难得。”

自然难得，大海捞针来的救命恩人，轻易可不能让他跑了。

Loki头一次上岸，不管不顾地想四处都看一看开眼界。Thor让人替他换上了锦衣华服，便悠悠地跟在Omega身后转。“这是什么？”小人鱼抿了一口葡萄酒，笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝，“像浆果酿出来的东西，姐姐给我做过。”

“你姐姐？”Thor给自己也倒了一杯，“也是人鱼么？那肯定同你一样漂亮。”“她是巫族，”Loki摊开掌心，幻化出的水球里出现了一把小刀，“我没见过其他人鱼，就我一条。”

“唔......都听说人鱼上岸不能说话也走不了路，”Thor凑近想细看，又被Loki收了起来，“你怎么......”“那都是骗人的。”“那水手说人鱼靠歌声杀人......”“那也是骗人的。想杀你们这些没毛的猴子，掀了船弄进水里不就完了。”Loki不耐烦地晃了晃杯子，脑袋有些昏沉，“这到底是什么？你还没回答我。”

“只是些果酒，”Thor笑眯眯地给Loki又满上了，有一句没一句地搭话，“喝多了容易醉。”“醉？”Loki皱着眉摇了摇头，他想他该走了，却被Thor揽住了腰，“我想这果子可能有毒......”

“醉的意思，”王子微垂了首，酒香随着松柏般的信息素笼罩了人鱼，那是他在深海未曾闻见的，阳光冲上沙滩的味道，“便是人间极乐。”

“你也在骗人。”Loki哧哧地笑了笑，推开他走进了船舱的过道里，摸着墙壁上的名画珍品一件件地瞧过去，斑驳的琉璃光影落在深刻惊艳的面容五官上，“我也听说过你这种叫王子的人，每天挥霍无度饮酒作乐，也不过如此，没有一个好下场。”

“难道你就没有骗我？”Thor拦住了他的去路，低声说道，“你认出了我，对吗？”“我认出你什么了？”Loki静静地望了他一眼，目光似是有一刹那的空寂，便又重新天真烂漫了起来，“我来你的领土看看，你作为王子招待我一下，就这么简单。”

“你救了我，那次海难......”Thor拉住了Omega的胳膊，他不知道自己想干什么，至少作为王子他应该礼貌周到，“只有我一个人活了下来，所有人都以为我是天选之子，但事实上是你......”“well，”Loki后退了一步，有些局促地望了望海面，“那你可以给我一些珍宝当作谢礼，我姐姐会喜欢那些东西的。”

“不，自从见到你之后......”Thor有些语无伦次，他能预感到，只要自己一松手，这条美丽的人鱼将会再次消失在这无边的海洋里，而自己将终其一生都遍寻不得，“我可以用我十八年的皇室生活起誓，再没有能配得上你的任何珠宝。”

“你比我小一岁。"Loki垂下眼帘笑了一声，“或许在企图打动我之前......你该先问我的名字。”“是我被你打动了，”Thor牵住了Loki的手，摇晃的船舱将两人胃中的酒精逐渐发酵，“以至于将一切章法都抛诸脑后。”

凝聚了世间所有渔人的挽歌，也不过如此。

“Just one night......”Loki没有避开Thor落下的唇，他要带回去的珍宝，是整盘棋局的王牌，“我叫Loki，你必须记住。”记住，带着这个充满阴谋和诡计之名而来的人，会彻底抓住你残存的所有余温。

“Thor·odinson，”alpha将人鱼打横抱了起来走进卧舱，一脚踢上了房门，“记住这个名字，海岸以东都冠以这个满载荣耀的姓氏。”“我只记住你的名字，”Thor松开了手臂，Loki软软地跌进了床铺里，像一条脱水的鱼一样弹起了腰，“等等，Thor......我想我不该和你交配......”

“你想要我，Loki......”王子握着Omega的手，让他解开了自己宽大而繁复的腰带，“我可以带你去更远的地方，那里有......”“我说过，Thor，只是今夜。”Loki点住了他的唇，瞳孔清亮得几乎透明，"我不会为你留下，所以你还要继续浪费时间吗？”

“决不。”alpha跨坐在人鱼初次幻化的双腿上，利落地脱下了上衣，却看着Loki被自己衣服上的系带缠住了手指，笑得撑着胳膊弯下了腰，“介意让我代劳吗？”

“这些布料都比不上我的鳞片，”Loki哼了一声，扬起了尖瘦的下巴，“可惜你看不见了。”“别乱动，”Thor看似风流荒唐，额头上却已经开始冒汗珠，“还从来轮不到我帮别人脱衣服。”“人类就是麻烦。”Omega人鱼的力气不小，他不耐烦地从领口撕开了自己的衣服，翻身一把推倒了Thor，“那我来......啊！”

“休想，”Thor被压得低喘了一声，抱着滑鱼一般的Omega滚了一圈，将Loki压在身下后捏了一把他挺翘的臀部，“为什么要回去，因为你的父母姐姐？”“人鱼族自成年后便独自生存了，”Loki捧着Thor的面颊细细密密地在他耳边勾着唇喘息，alpha挤入Omega甬道之中的手指莽撞生涩地扩张，“你弄疼我了.....”

“都说了别乱动......会舒服的，我保证。”Thor按住想挣开的Loki，将他的腿盘在了自己腰上，“我该在你救我那天便留住你......”

“我救过落水的海鸥，救过被渔网割伤的鲸鱼，”Loki缓缓地抚摸着Thor的脊背，为了方便抓握，人鱼的指甲有些长，指腹上还带着一层粗粝的薄膜，alpha弓起了脊背，含着Omega粉褐的乳首啃咬吮吸，“哈嗯......难道我都要为它们而停留？” 

alpha一路吻了下去，轻咬着Omega小腹上的软肉，含住了他半勃的性器。Loki撑着胳膊沙哑地呜咽了一声，蜷起了左腿。Thor粗糙的胡茬磨蹭着Omega的腿根，舌尖舔进了软糯湿漉的阴唇，在甬道口浅浅的舔弄进出，水声啧啧。

“哈啊......Thor......”Loki的喘息带了哭腔，拧着腰想避开，却随着动作让Thor碰到了囊袋，直接潮吹了出来。Thor含着Omega甜腻的体液吻住了他，Loki唔了一声，alpha强悍的信息素冲撞进脑海之中，挣扎的腰肢慢慢软了下来。

Thor抚摸着人鱼肋侧敏感的鳃线，扶着性器慢慢挺入了Omega湿软的甬道。Loki的体温很凉，alpha仿佛在炎热盛夏闯进了一片苍翠的树荫，拼着最后一丝理智才没有彻底贯穿。

“别进....哈嗯....嗯......”Loki尖锐地呻吟了一声，alpha浅浅挺动着腰杆让他慢慢适应，涨硬的顶端磨蹭着阴唇和壁肉，将一波又一波的酥麻送到了他的尾椎和后腰，“Thor....呃啊......”“放松，Loki。”alpha憋得满头大汗，手掌微颤地抚摸着Omega汗湿的鬓角，然后缓缓地沉下了腰。

“哈啊！疼！”Loki一下子变了脸色，人鱼的生殖腔狭窄幽长，alpha的侵入让他的下身仿佛撕裂一般剧痛，忍不住一脚蹬在了Thor的小腹上，瞬间就青了一块。Thor闷哼了一声仰倒在被褥之间，捂着小腹弓起了背。

“你......没事吧？”Loki缓过了神才意识到自己用了多大的力道，人鱼最强壮的便是尾部，换成了人类的下肢亦然。Thor摇了摇头，压下了Loki的脖颈，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“换你来就不疼了，嗯？”

人鱼眯着眼舔了舔唇，终于眉开眼笑地骑了上来，扭着劲瘦慢慢吞进了alpha的性器。alpha低吼了一声，卡着Omega的腰向上挺动，被Loki咬着牙压了下来，一来二去地拉锯推搡，alpha成结的性器便挤进了Omega青涩紧致的生殖腔。

“呃嗯......”Loki耸着的肩胛僵了僵，微颤着趴在了Thor的胸口。Thor轻吻着他的发心安抚，小臂上缠着人鱼墨色的长发。“不会忘记的。”Thor抱着Loki的腰慢慢挺动，Omega渐渐地适应了下来，轻哼着闭上眼睛，“哪怕你去了我永远都无法远航的海域，若你执意离开，我便不会忘记这一夜。”

以我的姓氏，一生荣誉起誓。

“天还没亮。”生殖腔被alpha温热的信息素充盈，Loki闭了闭眼，脑海中却燃起了19年前的燎原大火，“想再来一次吗？”“我以为.....”Thor汗津津地笑了笑，却被Loki拉了起来。Loki只在肩头挂着王子的披风，行走间露出修长的脚踝和小腿：“跟我来。”

人鱼的挽歌似是从天边一直蜿蜒到了耳边，Thor依稀记得自己随着Loki一起跌下了巨轮，耳边鼓噪着浪潮喧嚣的声音。

Loki勾着唇吻住了Thor，人鱼的双腿变成了瑰绿幽蓝的长尾，薄纱般的鳍翕动着拂过alpha的腰侧。水珠从两人的鼻尖滚落，人鱼张开了小腹周遭的鳞片，露出了深缝中淡红色的软肉。

“我说过，Thor......”Loki抱住了年轻的王子，于是再高的海浪也无法将他们淹没。被肏得烂熟温软的壁肉吸附着alpha的性器吞了进去，人鱼便摆动着足以一夜穿越海峡的腰尾起伏吞吐了起来，“再美丽的华裳，也比不过我尾巴上的一瓣鳞片。”

“我宁愿死在你怀里，”Thor被蛊惑般痴迷的目光追随着人鱼，他虔诚而渴求地亲吻着Omega的每一寸皮肤，从指痕遍布的胸口到他后仰的修长脖颈，“像每一个醉酒夜归的水手。”

“不，你要活着。”他们不知已经高潮了几次，人鱼甚至能够确保一切都万无一失。当天光乍破时，Loki的皮肤几乎被海平面上折射的光照至透明，而他推开了Thor，在王子失去意识的前一秒将他送回了航线，“或将今夜，当作神的赐谕。”

我会回来，带着所有的执念和烽火。

“姐姐，”Loki在游回洞穴时终究是感觉吃力了些，他让通风报信的小水母打探清楚hela没有生气，才敢期期艾艾地挪进去，“我回来晚了。”“你身上的味道变了，Loki。”hela神色不辨喜怒，却在下一秒捏碎了手中的光球，“我从几丈之外便能闻见人类alpha腥臭的怪味儿！”

“并不是所有人类都是那样，姐姐。”Loki低声嘟囔了几句，满腹的阴谋诡计在hela的逼问下只好全盘托出，“我的确带回了些东西，姐姐。”“我可没看见。”hela冷哼了一声，“在我面前只有一条刚勾引了人族王子的卑鄙人鱼。”

“在我肚子里。”“什么？！”

女巫的怒吼让洞穴周遭的流沙都震动了起来，Loki熟练地攀着一块礁石躲开了迎面冲来的水波，下意识地用尾巴护住了小腹。

“你到底想干什么？”hela叹了口气，招收让Loki过来，“我告诉你这些，不是为了让你去自寻死路的。”“我的母亲确实是人类，不是吗？那这个孩子就一定也能活下来。”Loki将薄唇抿成了一道缝隙，“若我要找到那个污蔑杀害我母亲的乡绅，就必须得在陆地上寻到以个能够庇护我的人。”

Loki在族群中独特的样貌不是例外，而是因为他的父亲爱上了一个人类姑娘。他的母亲在生下Loki这个“怪胎”后拼死将他送回了海中，便被迂腐狭隘的乡绅诬告为被魔鬼收买了灵魂，从此再未相见过。

“那这个孩子......”“就当是我为自己找的伴儿吧。”Loki笑了笑，讨好地捏了捏hela的肩，“等一切尘埃落定，它便是能陪伴我一生的珍宝。”

“殿下。”侍卫送来了暖身的热汤，Thor随手接过，依在栏杆旁怔怔地望着平静无波的海面，“即日便要返程了，您......”“我知道了。”Thor自嘲地笑了笑，转身走进船舱。

他依旧，只能是阿斯加德的王储，没有怀恋，也不得疯狂。

王子坐在船舱的书桌边，看着木质地板上昨夜未干的水渍，唯有消失的披风尚能证明昨夜不只是成年礼的一个春梦。

“你是......”Thor转身时，看见一位相貌美艳，却阴冷高傲的女子站在自己身后，“女士，你走错了地方。”

“我是hela。”女巫抬手，门窗便轰然紧闭，“Loki的长姐。”


End file.
